


Carpe Diem

by Seven_Oomen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Male Omegas/Female Alphas are intersex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Romance, Slow Build, graphic birthing scenes, graphic depictions of a sexual nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Smoke rose from the wreckage, a burning fiery sea that turned everything it touched into ashes. A single scream rose from it, wailing in pain as it’s last breaths were wrought from the body trapped in the carnage.Five were supposed to perish that fateful night. Due to a change in fate, only one did.





	Carpe Diem

_**December 18, 1991** _

_Smoke rose from the wreckage, a burning fiery sea that turned everything it touched into ashes. A single scream rose from it, wailing in pain as it’s last breaths were wrought from the body trapped in the carnage._

_Five were supposed to perish that faithful night. Due to a change in fate, only one did._

  
**July 14, 1992**

**Maria Stark**

“Tony, Greg, Arno! You boys better be ready to leave right now or there will be trouble…” Maria Stark crossed her arms, shaking her head at the antics of her sons. The three boisterous Omegas came thundering down the stairs, grinning at their mother as they pressed a kiss to her cheek and grabbed their suit jackets from Jarvis.

The Beta sighed, resting her hand against her forehead as she slowly turned to face her boys. Don’t get her wrong, she loved them all very dearly and would never harm a single hair upon their heads. But sometimes… sometimes the three of them really got on her nerves. A soft smile worked its way onto her lips as she looked upon her boys and nodded in approval.

Anthony, who looked so much like Howard he could’ve been his twin. Her oldest Omega son had dark, short hair that waved just slightly as it reached the tips of his ears. Dark, doe brown eyes that were always filled with a sense of inquiry and intelligence as well as curiosity. And he had a clean shaven look about him. But above all, her oldest was incredibly sweet and kind. A little anxious even and prone to doubting himself, but he always did the right thing in the end.

Gregory was the oddball out of the three of them, with short, blond hair that was cut neatly to avoid it from falling into his dark brown eyes. There was a slight stubble to his chin, as if he hadn’t shaved in a few days and a small mustache was growing out. Out of all of her children Greg had inherited most of her looks, but his personality mostly portrayed Howard, but without the feeling of grandeur or superiority that her late husband was prone to have.

And then there was Arno, her sweet little angel. With dark, short spiked hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He was a handsome little Omega to behold. A teenager still but like his brothers before him already so accomplished. Arno was the little artist of their family with a great love for photography. He was taller than Tony but shorter than Greg.

All three of them were wearing identical black suits for their cousin’s wedding, Tony was sporting a red tie, Greg a green tie and Arno was wearing a blue tie to complement his eyes. All in all, they looked stunning and the Beta most approved of their fashion choices.

Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she made her way over, her dark blue evening dress reached just past her knees and swayed around her just slightly as she walked. She stopped in front of her boys, allowing Jarvis to put her jacket on her shoulders before nodding politely at their faithful butler. “Thank you, Edwin.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Stark. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Edwin took a step back, taking a moment to smile at Tony as the Omega started tapping his foot against the floor.

“No that will be all. I expect we will be back late tonight, so feel free to use the kitchen to prepare a meal for you and Anna. You don’t have to wait up for us, take an evening off, spend some time together.” Maria smiled at her old friend, briefly touching his cheek affectionately before turning to her boys.

“Gentlemen, I believe Happy is waiting for us. Best not to keep him, or the bridal party waiting. Your aunt Peggy and your cousin Sharon are counting on us to arrive on time.”

“Sure mom, oh and I love that dress on you, is that Versace?” Tony offered her his arm, smiling warmly at her.

Maria chuckled, gesturing for Gregory and Arno to follow them. “Chanel, darling. It’s Chanel. And thank you.”

Her boys were wonderful and Tony never ceased to surprise her when it came to his compliments and fashion insights. He had a surprising amount of it. “Oh, by the way darling, did you grab Grant’s ring? Sharon send it to us a few days before the wedding-”

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet covered box. “Already have it. Arno’s got his camera-”

“Right here.”

“And Greg already contacted the florist and baker a few days ago. Everything’s set up at the venue, the caterer’s called and all we have to do is show up.”

Maria chuckled, giving all three of her boys a kiss on the cheek. “What would Peggy and I do without you boys?”

“Be incredibly strong, capable and powerful ladies in your own rights?” Arno grinned.

“He’s got a point, mom. You’re amazing and so’s Aunt Peggy.” Gregory beat Happy to the limo door and opened it for his mother and brothers. “I got it, Happy, thanks.”

Tony’s friend did an impressive eye roll and got into the driver’s seat. Which was amusing to say the least. Clearly Happy wasn’t too amused by being upstaged by one of her boys and she felt sympathy for the Beta. “Greg… be kind and let Happy do his job next time. I think you’ve hurt his feelings, sweetheart.”

“Of course, mother. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“As far as you have a mind.” Tony quipped.

“More of a mind then you’ll ever have, brother.” Gregory retorted.

“Oh please as if you’re smarter than me…” Tony gently helped her into the car, shaking his head at his younger brother’s antics.

She sighed softly and gestured for Arno to follow her in, allowing the young Omega to cuddle up to her. She fixed some of his messy hair in the process. Raising an eyebrow at the behavior of her two oldest sons. “Are you two still joining us, or would you like to stay home?”

Both boys scrambled quickly, Tony sliding in first followed by Greg. “Sorry mom.” They said.

“You know where to take us Happy.” Maria leaned back in her seat, straightening out Arno’s tie and suit jacket before stroking his cheek affectionately as Happy drove off.

All three of her boys were equally special to her and she loved them all the same, but Arno was her baby and he always would be. So she would enjoy the time he allowed her to coddle him for just a little longer.

Her mind wondered to the times when she had carried her boys in her womb, all these years ago. Causing her to smile as she threaded her fingers through Arno’s hair.

_~ She rubbed her stomach and sighed softly while looking out the window. Just two years ago she had married Howard, he’d been kind, suave and seemed to carry her on a pedestal wherever they went. Now that she was pregnant with his heir he just seemed to have one thing in mind. Howard wanted an Alpha son to carry on his legacy._

_A soft kick drew her attention away from the outside world and Howard’s wishes, making her smile despite everything going on around her. The twenty three year old came to rest her hand over the slight bump of a foot on her skin. “I don’t care what you’ll be, darling. I just want you to be healthy and happy.”_

_She chuckled softly as another kick hit her hand, “You were named after your two grandfathers, my little miracle. Anthony Edward Stark.”_

_~ Tony had been born an Omega three years earlier, he’d be four by the time this little guy would make an entrance into the world. Howard had high hopes for her second son, claiming this time they’d surely have an Alpha. She didn’t care about such things, still. Maria only wanted her children to be happy and healthy. She already lost one child, she wasn’t going to lose more. A soft kick had her smiling down, rubbing her stomach as she talked to her little one._

_“It’s alright Gregory, you’re going to be just perfect, sweetheart.”_

_~ “I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark. It seems your child has a heart condition. We don’t know the extend of it until he’s born or if he will survive the birth.”_

_Her world shattered at that point, all she wanted was for her pups to be safe, happy and healthy, and now… she wasn’t even going to have that. So far both of her surviving pups had been Omega males, much to Howard’s dismay but at least both had been healthy and were happy in life. This time, it would seem, she wasn’t as lucky._

_Still, she smiled bravely, rubbing her bulging stomach as she soothed her baby’s unrelenting kicks into curious taps. “It’s alright, my little Arno, I will keep you safe, I promise. My little angel.”_

“Stop being such a baby, Greg, this isn’t about you or me today.”

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her two oldest arguing… again.

“ _I’m_ being a baby? What about you? I’m surprised you’ve remembered half of the things you were supposed to without anyone reminding you constantly..”

“Boys…” She scolded them gently, feeling Arno sigh against her side. She patted the teenagers hair, knowing she could keep him calm that way.

“Sorry mom…” Tony and Greg replied in unison.

Maria sighed, shaking her head at her two oldest. “How much further is it Happy?”

“Just a few more blocks, ma’am.”

Sometimes she missed the days when her boys cuddled up together on the couch, thumbs in their mouths while taking a well deserved nap. They were even more adorable back then, than they were now.

“Maybe if you boys behave you might actually meet someone at your cousin’s wedding. Weddings are an excellent place to meet good people. Particularly Alphas…”

“Mom…” Tony grumbled, she knew of her oldest ad-version to getting married and having kids. He’d seen the all the shit of her and Howard going down throughout the years and that most likely discouraged him. Which was fine. Really. Tony didn’t need to marry anyone if he didn’t want to, even if it meant he’d never give her grandchildren. As long as he was happy, she was too. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her boy just a little.

“Tony doesn’t need a big strong Alpha, mom.” Greg came to his brother’s defense, “There’s no Alpha in the world that could ever handle him, anyway.”

“Damn straight. And I don’t need to be handled. Now if there’s an Alpha out there who’s different, who will listen to me and let me be me, then I’ll be interested.”

“Language Tony.” Maria gently scolded her oldest, “I’m sure you’ll find someone, whoever it may be. And even if you don’t, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re happy.”

Tony’s smile was warm and loving as he nodded, “Thanks mom.”

“Technically I’m Happy…” A soft drawl came from the driver’s seat, causing them all to have a good laugh.

“I can’t even deny that.” Maria chuckled, looking out the window as the limo stopped at the Prospect Park parking.

The wedding was to be held at the Prospect Park Boathouse in Brooklyn, as Grant wanted to wed somewhere near a lake and in Brooklyn and Sharon wanted a spot with plenty of park and vegetation around for gorgeous wedding photos. After a few months of debate they had finally settled on this venue. Of course, Maria had offered to pay for all of their expenses. It was the least she could do for family, as she now held more money than she could ever hope to spend. Might as well do some good with it in this world.

She stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted by Peggy Carter herself. “Maria! How lovely to see you again.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Peggy. You look absolutely lovely.” Maria greeted the older Alpha warmly, stepping them both to the side to allow her own brood to get out of the car and mingle amongst the bridal party. “How’s Sharon holding up?”

“I think she’s doing rather well, considering she’s marrying today. She’s currently waiting for the ceremony to start, her hair and make up are getting done by Angie. Daniel helped her dress and is currently supervising to ensure Grant doesn’t see her before the ceremony.”

“They’re going by that old tradition?” She’d never taken Sharon for being such a traditionalist in all honesty. She always seemed to break tradition.

“It’s the only one they’re keeping. Every other tradition has gone out the window…” Peggy rolled her eyes but grinned the moment she spotted the boys.

“Tony! Greg, Arno!” Peg wrapped her arms around her boys for a brief moment and pecked each of them on the cheek before giving them a firm hug each. “How lovely to see you boys. Sharon is in the dressing area. Tony, darling, you’ll be starting there with Grant’s best man. Arno you’ll wait at the altar with Grant so you can take pictures and Greg, you’ll be accompanying an Omega from the groomsmen. He needs someone to keep an eye on him, he’s a little anxious in social situations.”

“No problem, Aunt Peg. I’ll keep an eye on the Omega. You should worry about Tony flirting with the best man.” Greg grinned, gently bumping shoulders with his brother.

“Oh shut it…” Tony muttered, lightly shoving his younger brother off him.

“Good. I think you’ll like Steve. Now don’t be intimidated by all the stories you’ve heard of him. He’s quite the softy.” Peggy chuckled, sending Maria a quick wink before looping an arm around Tony’s. “Come along, I’ll introduce you two.”

“Stories?” Tony asked as his aunt whisked him off to meet the best man.

**Tony Stark**

“Yes darling, don’t you remember? You used to love the stories of Captain America and his Bucky.”

The wheels in his head started turning at Aunt Peggy’s revelation. Surely she couldn’t mean…- “Now you’re just pulling my sleeve, Aunt Peg…”

He stared at her for a few moments as they walked towards the boathouse, ahead of the others. Aunt Peg merely smiled brightly at him in return. Steve Rogers himself was Grant’s best man?

“The answer to your question is yes, darling.”

“I didn’t-”

“You don’t need to, I can see it written in your eyes. Ah- here we are. Steve!”

As they ascended the stairs into the reception hall an Alpha walked up to them. He was tall, about 6’2 and packing some serious muscle. Even Tony could see that under the black three piece suit the man was wearing. He had short blond locks, a chiseled jawline covered by a rather impressive beard and the bluest eyes Tony had ever seen on an Alpha. Although if he looked close enough he could see the faintest flecks of green in the Alphas eyes as well. Simply put, he was stunning. Not that Tony paid any mind to that, of course he didn’t.

So this was the man his father had pulled from the ice five years prior… Tony wasn’t sure if he should be in awe of the man in front of him or feel disappointed that this was what his father had wanted him to be. For all of his looks there didn’t seem to be much else about Steve Rogers that made him special.

“Hey Peggy, I have to say the venue looks fantastic-”

“Oh that’s not my doing, all credit goes to Tony over here and his brother Greg. They’ve pulled it all together.” Aunt Peg smiled at him and gently pushed him towards the Alpha.

He straightened his back, held his head high and approached the Alpha with an outstretched hand. “Captain.”

Steve, the bloody suck up merely smiled warmly at him and shook his head with careful vigor. “It’s an honor to finally meet you Tony.”

“Finally… how do you-”

That didn’t make sense, how did Rogers know about him? Had Howard- had Peggy? Had anyone ever talked about him in front of this Alpha? But why? It didn’t make sense to him, most people didn’t consider him to be anything special. Did they?

“Right, now that we’ve got that out of the way. How about we go over the arrangement real quick before we commence in one hour?” Peggy led them both inside. Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Steve opened the door for them and held it. What a show off…

“Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, Peggy, Tony.”

“Yeah, thanks Cap.”

Aunt Peg proceeded to explain the procedure to them, before leading them to their starting positions where they waited until all the guests were seated. The entire deck was booked, fifty people seated and another fifteen or so in the bridal party. The ceremony took place on the outside deck, right by the lake. Soft music started to play as the doors opened and the Groomsmen stepped out to walk down the aisle. Five men, impeccably dressed in black suits with matching white ties. Four Alphas and, surprisingly, one Omega.

The Omega in question had shoulder length brown hair, was fairly largely built for an Omega with some serious muscle, and had steel grey eyes that were… well, quite beautiful really. He also seemed to be wearing black gloves, which was more than unusual for this warm July weather.

Come to think of it he sort of looked familiar… wait… Steve Rogers was here and Aunt Peg mentioned Bucky as well. Well Jarvis be damned. The Omega in the party was none other than Bucky Barnes, wasn’t it? But how?

Another verse of the music kicked in before Tony could figure this thing out further and he watched patiently as four of Sharon’s friends and his brother Greg walked up. The girls ignored him but his brother gave him a playful shove and a wink as he walked past. Typical.

Arno went on next, camera in his hands as he snapped some pictures of the Groomsmen and the bridesmaids, turning around mid stride to snap some pictures of the little flower girl. Peggy’s youngest grandchild by Daisy, if memory served him right.

Another musical cue came on and Steve walked up to him just as the doors behind them opened and the bridal couple came up behind them, the Alpha offered him his arm, just as Grant offered his to Sharon. And Tony accepted without much fuss.

Despite being almost half a head shorter, he sort of made this work with Steve. They walked fluently as they made their way up the aisle, followed closely by Grant and Sharon. Not exactly a traditional move, but neither bride nor groom was very traditional. They liked to break conventions. They did stop halfway through their march so Arno could snap some quick pictures before continuing.

His eyes scanned the crowd surrounding him, even if he knew most of the people on the deck he still felt quite uncomfortable being watched by so many people. What if he tripped and made a fool of himself? He fixated his gaze on Aunt Peggy out on the deck and took a deep breath.

Walking at Steve’s side felt… well not entirely shitty. It was rather pleasant if he were honest with himself. Steve was warm and steady against his side and his scent was quite soothing with each breath. His anxiety settled just a little with the Alphas presence, which both calmed him and freaked him out as this had never happened to him before. But it was rather pleasant to have a soothing presence next to him.

He let go of Steve’s arm once they reached Aunt Peggy and both of them had to take their respective place at Sharon and Grant’s side.

Peggy let her gaze roam over the guests before taking a deep breath to speak up. “Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever.

You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of strange, isn’t it? You're standing on a stage, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you in the past twenty-something years. So why do we do it? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment?

Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here. That's why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity.”

“Sharon and Grant, three years ago you met one another at work and from that moment on you seemed to dislike one another. There was admiration, but there was no love. It wasn’t until one of you needed the other that you started to realize what you had in common. Instead of only seeing your differences, you saw the similarities. And you build your foundation of understanding and love onto that. It took you a while to reach that point, but here you are and here you stand. Ready to take your places as each others greatest treasure.”

A soft chuckle escaped Sharon as she blinked away a few tears, Grant for his part wasn’t holding up so well and was openly crying. It was… sort of heartwarming to see, he supposed. To see two people come together, cast aside their differences and find love in the most unexpected place. He almost hoped that was something he could have someday as well.

“You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter.”

Aunt Peggy went on for a while, talking about love, about commitment and about finding one another when you least expect it. Sharon and Grant had both written their own vows, which were moving and very personal. Or so Tony thought. He hadn’t listened for the past ten minutes, instead staring at Steve and the way the Alpha was holding back tears of his own. Weddings made Captain America… cry?

That certainly was surprising and something inside of Tony felt incredibly moved by it. He wanted to dislike this man, to hate him for being his father’s favorite. But the more he saw of Steve Rogers, the man behind the mask, the more he found it impossible to hate him. Was he… was he attracted to Steve Rogers of all people? The mere idea made him shake his head and he tuned back in to what was going on around him.

“You’ve both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of lucky events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. Metal was then liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees — molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements.

Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It’s the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You’ve created something invaluable, and just as I know you’ll protect these rings, I’m confident you’ll protect the commitments you’ve made to one other today.”

“Sharon, I believe you have a ring for Grant, to solidify your promise made to him here, today?”

“I do. Tony?” Sharon turned towards him and Tony quickly snatched the ring out of his pocket, handing it to his cousin with a quick wink.

“One band for Grant.” It earned him a soft chuckle from the audience and a stern glance from his mother and aunt Peggy.

Sharon merely smiled at him and turned towards Grant, smiling brightly as she slipped the ring on his finger. “I promise to always be with you for as long as I shall live.”

Peggy looked to Grant, repeating the question to him. Steve handed Grant the ring and winked at Tony as Grant slipped the ring on Sharon’s finger, promising her his bond in return.

Tony tuned out in that moment, blinking in confusion at Captain Rogers as the man smiled at him. What the hell had he winked at him for… he certainly wasn’t blushing because of it. Even if his cheeks did feel a little warm.

“I present to you Mister and Misses Ward!”

There was an applause and Tony was pulled from his thoughts by Steve taking his arm again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Steve’s smile was apologetic but Tony couldn’t really bring himself to worry about it all that much.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re not.” Well, to be fair he was a little uncomfortable but that had little to do with Steve and more to do with the crowd surrounding Sharon and Grant, and thus Tony and Steve.

His breathing picked up and shivers ran down his spine as he felt the gaze of dozens of eyes burning into him. He could do this. He’d done this a million times at board meetings. He could hold himself together for his cousin’s wedding, for Christ’s sake!

Steve took a quick look at their surroundings before shifting his focus back on Tony. The Alpha frowned at him, pulling him close when he noticed Tony’s discomfort. “Just focus on me, Tony. I’m here. It’s okay, I’m going to get you out as soon as I can.”

He didn’t want to find strength at Steve’s presence, but even he couldn’t deny that the Alpha had a calming effect on him. He took a deep breath and looked up briefly, focusing his senses on Steve instead of the people surrounding him. To his surprise, it seemed to work. His heart rate went down and breathing became a little easier as Steve guided him through the mass of people.

“Is it okay if Bucky comes with us?” Steve looked at him intently, but seemingly without any expectation. It was a genuine question, not a backhanded command done by a controlling Alpha. So he nodded slowly, he didn’t mind the other Omega coming with them as long as he kept quiet and didn’t attempt to judge Tony for what he was going through.

“Sure.” He nodded slowly, taking in a shaky breath.

Steve turned to Grant, tapping him on the shoulder and whispering something into his ear that sounded suspiciously like; “Tony and Bucky aren’t feeling well, we’re going to take a break”. Grant merely nodded, to his credit and shot a quick smile his way.

Steve gestured for the other Omega to join them and waited for the rest of the wedding party to go inside. Tony kept his gaze low, noticing how his brothers and mother hung around along with Aunt Peggy in order to make sure he was alright.

“Hey Tones… you okay?” He felt Greg’s presence next to him, soothing, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. He turned his head and gave his brother a small smile.

“Not really, I will be. I’ll be fine.”

Greg frowned, “No you won’t.”

Tony sighed, “No I won’t. But uh, I got Steve looking after me. I’m sure he won’t let me do anything stupid.”

“Not likely, no.” Steve said.

Aunt Peggy took a few steps in his direction. “Tony, darling, if you need to leave early-”

“No!” He felt his heart rate spike, his breathing constricted again. “I’m fine. I’m-” He closed his eyes as if he was in physical pain.

“Easy darling…” His mother’s arms enveloped him before Steve’s could and a quick glance upward revealed his mother glaring at Steve in particular. “I’ve got you,” He felt her press a kiss to his hair, “It’s okay, Tony.”

“Steve, do you and Bucky need a moment?”

He hadn’t registered the other Omega’s distress before but he could smell the discomfort now. He faintly registered Steve saying something to Aunt Peggy and then asking his mother something. But the thundering in his ears wouldn’t let up. He turned his head and breathed in his mother’s smell, grounding himself whilst self-hatred rose within him. He couldn’t even handle a simple wedding, how the hell was he supposed to handle running a company…

**Maria Stark**

“We do, I’ll take Bucky for a walk.”

Rogers turned to Peggy as he slowly pulled his own Omega closer. The poor young Omega seemed almost as overwhelmed as Tony was at the moment, both of them seemed prone to anxiety attacks. She felt sorry for the young man, wanting to comfort him as well but not knowing how to help him.

“Maybe Tony wants to come?”

She looked up at the question and raised an eyebrow at Rogers. Her husband had been obsessed with this man and Peggy seemed to like him as well. But he hadn’t proved himself worthy of her son in any way, even if he had been kind that wouldn’t be enough to let them wander off with her Tony. Not while Tony was in this state. Once Tony had calmed down he’d be free to do what he wanted, but for now, she’d act as his protector.

“I don’t think Tony is in any state to determine that. You may see him again once he’s calmed down, mister Rogers. I hope your mate feels better soon.” And with that Maria send the Alpha a look that clearly indicated she wanted him to skedaddle.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys like this, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Seriously comments fuel me, so please let me know what you think and if you want to read more.
> 
> Also my native language isn't English and I'm always looking to improve, so if you have any tips for me on how to improve or spot spelling/grammar mistakes, Let me know!
> 
> ~ Comments fuel me <3


End file.
